shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Descendant
Shadow Descendant is the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter III of Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of the chapter and takes place inside the Void room. Story The Emperor, possessed by some kind of evil shadow monster, bars the player's way to the Shadow Temple. Unable to reach the Sphere, the player must fight the Emperor first, while the other two characters quarrel over who is the best suited to be sent to the Temple. Itu insists that Shibata send him so that he can bring the sphere back and use its potential to save the Emperor and do good deeds. June asserts that no one should touch the Sphere until it chooses its new keeper. She says that she is ready to become the keeper, in honor of the traditions of her father. Meanwhile, Marcus, still in the village and having failed to rescue his army, wants to destroy the Sphere and rid the world of its evil once and for all. Shibata ends up sending both Itu and June to the Temple, while Marcus proceeds to the Temple by foot, as the village is close to the Temple. The player must now fight the possessed Emperor. Player's Decision The player must decide whose side to support, and in the process choose which faction they are loyal to. They can do so by supporting one of the three characters in their endeavors - June (Dynasty), Marcus (Legion) or Itu (Heralds). Their choice determines the outcome as revealed in the cut-scene which plays after the fight. It also determines which faction's equipment they receive as a reward after completing missions or from chests, though this choice can be changed later. Fight Info The Emperor, possessed by a shadow monster, is fought as the last boss of Chapter III. The fight can last up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. Each round lasts a maximum of 99 seconds. The player must defeat the Emperor within this time frame or lose that round. In the middle of the fight, the Emperor transforms into the monster, a humanoid shadow beast that is extremely agile and has some unique shadow attacks. It has sharp tentacle-like claws for hands, which it uses as its primary offense. Once transformed, the Emperor will stay in this monstrous form till the end of the fight. Emperor may transform into the beast when either he has a full shadow bar, or when his health drops below 50%. Enemy Info *Name: Possessed Emperor *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: None *Armor: Demon Ward (Modified) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None Special Ability *'Tentacle' After transforming into the monster, it can extend its tentacle to attack. There are two ways to perform the attack. Move and Perks *'Scraper' Using his tentacled hands like a pair of claws, the Emperor twists around, knocking the player to the ground. He then proceeds to repeatedly stab them with the tentacles. This ability is only used by the Emperor while in Shadow monster form. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of Emperor's inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of Emperor's attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb that will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Emperor's inflicted damage dealt. Note: These perks will only work when the Emperor is in Shadow Beast form. Shadow Abilities *'Pounce' Using his tentacled hands like a pair of claws, the Emperor leaps forward, slicing through the player before turning back around mid-air and returning to his initial position, slicing through the player once again while doing so. This ability is only used by the Emperor while in Shadow monster form. *'Spikes' Twisting his upper body slightly, the Emperor elongates the projections on his backbone into huge spikes which damage the player if they are standing too close. This ability is only used by the Emperor while in Shadow monster form. Rewards Winning this fight unlocks Chapter IV. The players receive 5 gems and 20 experience points, leveling up to level 10. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. A cut-scene, determined by the player's choice earlier, also plays after the fight. Gallery shadow descendant (1).jpg shadow descendant (2).jpg shadow descendant (3).jpg shadow descendant (4).jpg shadow descendant (5).jpg|The Choice shadow descendant (6).jpg shadow descendant (7).jpg shadow descendant (8).jpg shadow descendant (9).jpg shadow descendant (10).jpg shadow descendant (11).jpg shadow descendant (12).jpg shadow descendant (13).jpg shadow descendant (14).jpg shadow descendant (15).jpg shadow descendant (16).jpg shadow descendant (17).jpg shadow descendant (18).jpg shadow descendant (19).jpg shadow descendant (20).jpg shadow descendant (21).jpg shadow descendant (22).jpg shadow descendant (23).jpg|If player loses shadow descendant (24).jpg shadow descendant (25).jpg shadow descendant (26).jpg shadow descendant (27).jpg|If player wins Trivia Emperor has a unique starting stance and a unique victory pose *If the player loses to the Emperor in the first round before he is transforming, Emperor will start the next round in his human form, with an empty shadow bar. This will continue on happening for the following rounds unless the player manages to win at least one round. *If the player manages to defeat the Emperor without him transforming, Emperor will start the next round in shadow beast form regardless. *The Emperor's fighting style while in Shadow monster form is the same style used by an opponent wielding Claws. *Emperor utilizes the Critical Charge buff. Any attacks delivered (punches, kicks, claws slashes, or tentacle attacks) when the charge is active are a guaranteed critical, dealing much higher damage than even normal critical hits. **Unlike the usual case with Heralds weapons, Emperor's fists or Claws do not glow when the charge is active. *The cut-scene which plays at the end of the fight continues off the one the players witnessed after they customized their character at the beginning of the game. *The monster that possesses the Emperor is the same monster that blew up the rig. After such disaster, the monster stays hidden inside the Emperor. **Bolo seems to realize this, as his words after completing the Truth And Consequences quest could be interpreted as such. Furthermore, the Emperor was put in some kind of quarantine when the group found him, with Bolo's Spectres guarding the location. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Heralds